Juego de detectives
by Olimka
Summary: Bueno aqui con el 5to cap y siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero sus reviews para ver si siguen leyendo mis locuras.
1. Adios Tyson

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

_**Adiós Tyson **_

Ya hace un año que no lo veía, y hoy iré a verte, solo a ti te llamaron, Por qué nos dejaste a los cinco sin poder estar contigo, no es justo que solo tu te fueras, sin siquiera decir Adiós.

Lunes

EEUU Aeropuerto 5pm Se oye en los parlantes 

Pasajeros provenientes de Japón, desembarcar por la puerta 7.

Kai: De nuevo, Dios, espero estar de nuevo a su lado.

Universidad Harvard 5:30pm

Equipo: Ganamos!

¿: Sí.

Director de la Universidad: Sí, ( acercándosele al capitán y en susurro) Te amo, felicitaciones.

¿: Hmp

Apartamento Numero 17 Edificio Azul, 7:30pm

Jhon: ( director de la Universidad) Mmmm cuando te tendré?

¿: El día que nos casemos.

Jhon: Me encantas, mañana llega un cargamento. A sí, mañana quiero que vallamos a cenar, mi querido baby.

¿: De acuerdo.

Jhon: De acuerdo, ya me voy, mañana en la Universidad te esperare en mi oficina, no vallas a las clases, los maestros ya saben.

¿: Esta bien.

Jhon: Te amo. Lo sabes, en verdad te amo.

¿: Hmp.

Jhon: Duerme bien cielo.

¿: Igual.

Jhon: Adiós.

¿: Hmp.

El director sale del departamento.

En un hotel no muy lejos de ahí, 8pm

Kai: Mañana te buscare en esta dirección.

Martes

Dep. 17, 7am.

¿: Si... aun no lo se... si... en el almuerzo... a esa hora estaré... no hay problema. ( cuelga el teléfono) Bueno, ayúdame a no caer ( sale del departamento)

Universidad, 8:10am.

Oficina del director.

Jhon: Hola amor ( saludándolo con un beso en los labios)

¿: Hola. ( sin perder su seriedad)

Jhon: Amor, siéntate en mis piernas y te contare todo.

¿: Esta bien. ( sentándose en las piernas de Jhon)

Jhon: Mmmmm, tu aroma y tu pelo me fascinan, desearía tenerte en este momento, pero dices que asta que nos casemos.

¿: Así es.

Jhon: Bueno, hoy viene un cargamento con muchas armas, podremos tener una buena venta.

¿: Si.

Jhon: Déjame tenerte... ( sensualmente)

¿: Boda te suena algo?

Jhon: Hoy en el restaurante, en el nos besamos por primera vez, a las 8pm.

¿: Esta bien. Me retiro.

Jhon: Y mi beso?

¿: Alguien puede venir, no seria correcto.

Jhon: Pero en la noche me los pagas.

¿: Hmp.

Restaurante Hope, 2pm

Jack: llegaste!

¿: Sí.

Jack: Y?

¿: Entro un cargamento, con armas, las venderán.

Jack: Esta bien, las compraremos.

¿: Esta bien.

Jack: Algo más?

¿: Hoy en la noche tiene algo preparado, no se que es, pero si puedo voy a su departamento y le pido los archivos, solo para ponerme al día.

Jack: Perfecto, y como te va en las clases?

¿: Bien. Solo me gustaría acabar mi carrera.

Jack: Esta bien.

¿: Are lo posible por hacerlo.

El muchacho almuerza y sale del restaurante con rumbo a su departamento, va con su cabeza baja, pero no se da cuanta y choca con una persona.

Kai: Fíjate idiota por donde caminas. ( arreglándose la chaqueta)

¿: El idiota eres tu, imbecil de pacotilla, Kai?

Kai: TYSON?

Ty: ( regresando a su postura de Kai y Tala multiplicados por 1,000,000,000,000,000) Quien más?

Kai: As cambiado?

Ty: No pienso hablar en la calle, si a ti te agrada, pues quédate hablando en la calle, pero yo no. ( caminando)

Kai: Tyson?

Ty: Que? ( sin voltearlo a ver)

Kai: A donde vas?

Ty: a mi departamento. Vienes? ( continua la marcha)

Kai: Si.

Ty: Hmp.

Dep. 17. 4:30pm.

Ty: Entras?

Kai: Si. ( se sienta en un sofá) Como estas?

Ty: Bien.

Paso así tres horas sin siquiera cruzar mas de unas 10 palabras asta que...

Dep. 7:30pm.

Ty: Esta bien. ( levantándose del sofá que esta frente de Kai) si quieres te quedas a dormir, yo saldré, talvez no venga a dormir, en el pasillo al fondo a la izquierda esta la habitación de huéspedes, si no tienes ropa en frete de ese cuarto esta el mío, toma una pijama en caso que te quedes, tengo que salir. Buenas noches. ( sale del departamento.

Kai: que te paso? Nunca fuiste así, creo que me quedare solo para ver que pasa.

Restaurante Intercontinental, 8:30pm.

Ty: Y para que querías que viniera?

Jhon: Ves esas flores?

Ty: Si.

Jhon: Busca, dentro de sus pétalos.

Ty: Hmp. ( Busca) y esto?

Jhon: Te casarías conmigo?

Ty: ( siempre serio) Me encantaría, pero primero desearía cerrar mi carrera en la U.

Jhon: Bueno. Faltan 6 meses, que te parece si, hacemos los preparativos en estos 6 meses, te gradúas y no casamos.

Ty: Muy buena idea.

Jhon: Me encanta tu seriedad.

Ty: Hmp.

Jhon: ( sensualmente) y sobre todo tu Hmp.

Ty: Mmmmm.

Carro BMW, 9:30pm.

Jhon: Mañana no vallas a la U, tengo unas sorpresitas para ti.

Ty: Hmp.

Jhon: Te llevo a tu Dep.?

Ty: No, porque no vamos a tu casa y veo el papeleo de hoy, no lo pude ver.

Jhon: Esta bien, amor. Y haremos travesuras?

Ty: No, asta la noche de bodas.

Jhon: Valía la pena intentarlo.

Ty: Hpm.

Casa de Jhon 12am.

Jhon: Por qué no te los llevas a tu Dep. porque dentro de unas horas habrá una gran sorpresa.

Ty: Esta bien, Me llevas?

Jhon: Asta el cielo si lo desearas?

Ty: Hmp.

Así Tyson y Jhon salieron de la casa.

Dep. 17 1:15am ( puerta)

Jhon: Adiós. ( dándole un beso en los labios tratando de profundizarlo pero sin éxito)

Ty: Adiós. ( separándose)

Jhon: Vendré por ti a las 9am.

Ty: Esta bien ( entra al Dep. y cierra la puerta)

Dentro del departamento Kai se avía quedado dormido en el sofá y al oír la puerta se despertó.

Kai: Tyson?

Ty: Es mi casa no?

Kai: Tyson yo...

Ty: Estaré en el estudio, si me necesitas, NO MOLESTES. ( entrando al estudio)

Kai: ( suspira profundo) ­­-- que hora es? La una de la mañana? Porque cambiaste Tyson?

Dep. 17 6am.

Tyson saliendo del estudio, Kai saliendo de l a cocina.

Kai: Estuviste toda la noche en vela?

Ty: Es mi problema. Comes? ( entrando a la cocina)

Kai: Si.

Dep. 17 6:30am Comedor.

No habían cruzado una sola palabra esta que…

Kai: Ray y Max son pareja.

Ty: Hmp.

Kai: No piensas decir nada?

Ty: Es su problema no el mío.

Pasaron así cuatro meses, Jhon entraba y salía del departamento de Tyson, Kai estaba viviendo ahora con Tyson, pero ahora el que trataba de por lo menos sacar un Hmp era Kai. Pero este día Kai oiría las palabras que le robarían la esperanza.

Ty: Debes de preguntarte por que tanto movimiento?

Kai: Ha?

Ty: Me voy a casar?

Kai: Que?

Ty: Me casare dos días después de mi graduación.

Kai: Co... con quien?

Ty: Jhon.

Kai: El director?

Ty: Si, ha sido mi novio desde hace 11 meses, y me pido matrimonio hace 4 meses.

Kai:...

Ty: ( suspira)

Kai:... creo que felicitaciones.

Ty: Si como no.

Kai: No estas contento? por que él y no yo?

Ty: Da igual.

Un mes después. Restaurante Three 4pm

Jack: Ya tenemos todo, serán arrestados, que te parece un tu departamento.

Ty: Perfecto, pero no le hagan nada a Kai.

Jack: No te preocupes, solo arrestaremos a John y a ti.

Michelle: y luego fingiremos tu muerte por "amor" y te vas del país con otra identidad.

Ty: Si ( melancólico)

Michelle: Podrás empezar de nuevo, un nuevo país y una nueva identidad Detective Grager.

Ty: Si. Me retiro, Kai quiere que lo acompañe a Dios sabe donde?

Jack: Disfruta de este mes Tyson Granger, porque dentro de un mes serás Ling Yang.

Ty: Si. Tyson se cortara las venas.

Michelle: Y después diremos que te acecinaron por ser detective y que se busca los culpables.

Ty: Todo cuando termine el juicio y se busquen a mis asesinos. Adiós.

Tres minutos después.

Michelle: Lastima que su vida y carrera termine de este modo.

Jack: Pero era el único que se podía acercar a ese traficante, ese traficante se enamoro de él desde que era un niño y que jugaba blade.

Michelle: su valor es incomparable, yo lo llevare a su nuevo hogar.

Jack: y yo me encargare de limpiar su nombre asta que brille de nuevo.

Michelle: Si, me voy iré a ver lo del traslado al hospital de el doctor Ling Yang.

Paso así un mes fue la graduación y era un día después de la graduación, eran las 10pm de la noche y...

Dep. 17 10pm

Ty: Mañana Jhon vendrá a dormir aquí, así que no molestes. un día más y te daré un lo ultimo que queda de Tyson Granger

Kai: Es tu departamento, no?

Ty: ( Tristeza en sus ojos por primera vez) Si tu lo dices.

Día siguiente 8pm.

Jhon: Hola amor, te traigo un regalo por ser tu ultimo día de soltero.

Ty: Gracias.

Jhon: Hola Kai.

Kai: Buenas noches.

Dep.17 10:15pm.

Tyson sale de su cuarto y entra al cuarto de Kai.

Kai: Que pa...

Tyson le tapo la boca con su mano.

Ty: ( en susurro) ven y trae las cosas que puedas ocupar.

Kai hizo caso y en 10 minutos estaba en la sala.

Kai: Que pasa? ( hablando bajo)

Ty: Soy un detective encubierto. Hoy me "arrestaran" por estar involucrado en contrabando y lavado de dinero. Ven no tenesmos tiempo, ( entra a un cuarto por medio de una puerta secreta) los policías vendrán en a las 10:35pm, entraran me arrestaran y arrestaran a Jhon, nunca los olvide, en verdad, pero no hay tiempo, nunca le digas a nadie que fui detective. ( abrazando a Kai) Gracias por estar con migo estos meses fuiste de gran ayuda para mi, si no hubieses estado no hubiera tenido el valor de terminar esto. ( Separándose del abrazo) Toma.

Kai: Yo... Dragoon?

Ty: Cuídalo por mi, dale esta carta a mi hermano, y gracias Kai por estar aquí haciendo que mis últimos días sean un sueño, aquí esta la llave para que salgas cuando no haya nadie, no intervengas por favor. ( antes de salir de la habitación) Sabes? Lo único que me llevo es el collar de Dragón como recuerdo de ustedes y sobretodo de ti. No salgas, quédate aquí.

Kai: Tyson?

Ty: Si?

Kai: no puede terminar así, destruirás tu nombre, tu vida.

Ty: después de que termine el juicio limpiaran mi nombre, de eso no te preocupes. Si no es cuando acabe será durante el juicio. Adiós capitán Hiwatari, Adiós. ( sale y cierra la puerta)

Kai: TYSOOOON!

Dep. 17 10:35pm

Agente 1: Tenemos rodeada la zona.

Jefe: Entren.

Tumban la puerta y Tyson estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea, encima de este hay un cuadro desde donde Kai puede ver todo...

Agente 5: Esta arrestado Tyson Granger por trafico ilegal de armas, drogas y lavado de dinero. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagar uno el Gobierno de Estados Unidos le proporcionara uno. ( esposándolo)

En el cuarto de Jhon le dictaron los mismos derechos.

Dos días después en los noticiarios.

Tyson el Beyblede luchador fue muerto en prisión. Los motivos no se saben aun.

10 años después en una casa de Europa se encontraban Ray de 33 años, Max de 32 años, Kai de 34 años y un niño de 8 años.

Niño: Tío Kai, Tío Kai.

Ese niño es el hijo adoptivo de Max y Ray.

Kai: Que pasa pequeño Tyson.

P. Ty: Tío, me cuentas la historia de mi nombre. ( subiéndose a las piernas del ruso)

Kai: Esta bien. Era se una vez un Blade luchador, el mejor del mundo, que no dudo ni un solo momento en ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, un día unos detectives le pidieron su ayuda y el muy gustoso ayudo a detener a un hombre muy peligroso y poderoso, para que no sospecharan que el era un espía...

P. Ty: Un espía ruso?

Kai: Jajaja, no, un espía estadounidense. Donde me quede?... a si, para que no sospecharan que era un espía también lo metieron a prisión pero en ella murió.

P. Ty: Por que murió tío Tyson?

Kai: Porque descubrieron que era un espía y lo mataron, eso creen.

P. Ty: ( susurrándole en el oído a Kai) Por que él esta vivo.

Kai: ( susurrándole también) Si, así es, pero ese secreto es tuyo y mío, si?

P. Ty: Si, pero y su misión...

Max: Otra vez preguntándole a Kai sobre Tyson, pequeño?

P. Ty: No, solo le preguntaba sobre los espías rusos.

Kai: Es cierto.

Ray: yo me pregunto, si Tyson y Kai estuvieran juntos, este niño no lo pudiéramos criar ya que si solo Kai lo mal cría, los dos seria imposible, por lómenos hacerlo que se bañe. Si de por sí es difícil.

Max y Ray: Jajajajajjajajajajaja

Kai: Que culpa tengo de que me lo recuerde.

P. Ty: y es mentira, yo me baño si mi Tío esta conmigo.

Max: Definitivamente, este hijo párese mas tuyo Kai que de nosotros.

Todos: Jajajajajjajajajajaja.

P. Ty: Quiero ir a jugar blade con mis primos Hilary y Kyo.

Ray: Entonces cuando venga tu tío Hitoshi le diré que te valla a traer.

P. Ty: Siiiiiii.

En la noche en el cuarto de Kai, este veía el cielo.

Kai: Si, el mismo día de hoy fue la ultima vez que te vi.

Flash back

En el cementerio un joven llamado Ling Yang pone una caja de madera sobre la lapida de Tyson Granger, después solo toma camino asía la salida sur, en ese momento Kai estaba llegando a la tumba y al ver la caja se recuerda. "Sabes? Lo único que me llevo es el collar de Dragón como recuerdo de ustedes y sobretodo de ti."

Kai: TYYYSOOOOONNNNN.

Ling: ( dándose la vuelta) Me debes de equivocar Kai. ( dándole un beso en los labios)

Kai: Si. ( abrazándolo y dándole otro beso) si, eso es.

Ling: ven conmigo.

En un hotel

Kai: Te amo, Te amo Tyson

Ling: Y yo a ti Kai.

Esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro sin pensar en nada, solo en su eterno amor.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto.

Kai: por lo menos dime tu nombre.

Ling: Ling Yang doctor del hospital " Esperanza" de la costa Este de la isla de Pascua.

Kai: Doctor, mis felicitaciones, algún día veré su trabajo?

Ling: solo que viaje y se enferme señor Hiwatari.

Kai: Mi espía ruso, vendrá alguna vez.

Ling: No lo se señor Hiwatari, yo soy doctor no espía, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Kai: Esperare a que el tiempo pase, doctor Yang, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Yang: si, señor Hiwatari el tiempo lo dirá, asta entonces que buda lo proteja.

Kai: Y que a usted señor Yang, Dios lo cuide, y siempre que oiga su nombre diré que salvo mi vida de una enfermedad incurable.

Yang: No, esa enfermedad no será conocida.

Parlantes: Vuelo con destino a Panamá abordar por la puerta 20.

Kai: Doc. Yang el hospital lo esperan.

Yan: Si, solo que mi viaje será en barco y llegara un dos semanas. Así que no se olvide de su doctor de cabecera.

Kai: No lo are. Buen viaje.

Yang: Feliz carrera, y cuide " su bestia bit" son importante.

Ling toma su maleta y entra al avión, ahí toda la vida de Tyson fue concluida por un "SON" lo único que pudo decir sin perder su vida en Pascua.

El avión se eleva y con ello su amor.

Fin Flash Back.

Kai: aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste esa noche…

Flash Back

Ty. Sabes, él quería que fuera de él, pero yo le dije que asta el día que nos casáramos, porque al final deseaba ser solo tuyo y por fin lo logre.

Fin Flash Back

Kai:... amado Doctor Ling Yang

Isla de Pascua. Consultorio del doctor Yang.

Ling: mi amado abogado Hiwatari, aun lejos de ti te sigo los pasos

Enfermera: Doctor Ling, lo esperan en cirugía.

Ling: Gracias.

Enfermera: No se olvide que hoy cenara con los doctores Jack y Michelle, que vienen desde Los Estados Unidos.

Ling. Gracias por recordármelo.

Continuara...

Yo: Como están? Solo pongo estos comentarios para decirles que ya esta decidido, este no sera un One shot sino una historia de varios capítulos, espero que la lean. CHAO! 


	2. Una nueva mision

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

**Una nueva misión **

En un restaurante de una isla lejana.

Ling: Que gusto en verlos!

Michelle: El gusto es nuestro.

Jack: Te tenemos una propuesta.

Michelle: Nunca te puedes esperar?

Jack: No creo que no.

Ling: Y cual es la propuesta?

Jack: Desearías regresar a Japón?

Ling: COMO? OoO

Michelle: Regresarías a Japón como doctor del emperador y uno de los mejores doctores de Japón.

Ling: A cambio de que?

Jack: Sabio, ya aprendiste todo y más de lo necesario.

Ling: Si, Que haré en Japón?

Jack: Destruir una asociación que quiere eliminar a la familia japonesa imperial.

Ling: Entiendo.

Michelle: Aceptas?

Ling: Claro que sí, no me importa si voy como Ling Yang o como un japonés mas, ( refiriéndose a Tyson) solo quiero tocar de nuevo mi tierra, hablar mi idioma solo eso, tal vez...

Jack: Entonces, que te parece si dentro de dos semanas regresas?

Ling: Perfecto.

Michelle: Y como esta Yue?

Ling: Bien, hoy se quedo con Maria, ella me esta ayudando hoy a cuidarlo.

Jack: Ya quiero ver a mi sobrino, le traje muchos regalos.

Michelle: Contigo no se puede, estas tan emocionado con Yue que no haces más que pensar que vas a comprarle, o a donde lo vas a llevar, baja tus ánimos con el niño.

Jack: Como quieres que lo haga, si es el hijo de Tyson, no, tengo que ver como cuido y consiento a mi sobrino.

Michelle: No tienes remedio.

Jack: Por lo menos yo lo demuestro, no que tu te pasas comprándole cosas y te haces la que no esta emocionada.

Michelle: Hmp.

Jack: Y dime Tyson, Yue ya te quebró algo por andar caminando?

Ling: No, para nada, es muy tranquilo, solo se la pasa jugando, no es travieso.

Jack: Apuntar. Volver travieso a Yue.

Ling: Jack, no lo harás, no puedo cuidarlo si es travieso, y sabes muy bien que Yue va conmigo a al hospital y si se porta mal no lo podré llevar.

Jack: Bueno, bueno, juro solemnemente no mal criar a Yue. ( subiendo su mano derecha)

Michelle: Mas te vale.

Jack: Si, si amor, como quieras.

Michelle: Hmp, y te ayudare de nuevo a mudarte?

Ling: Creo que si.

Michelle: Entonces mientras estemos aquí te ayudaremos a empacar.

Jack: Tu lo aras yo tengo que ir a la misión de... informar al emperador que tu iras.

Michelle: ( siguiendo el juego) Ha si, si, se me avía olvidado.

Jack: Ya me voy tengo mucho por hacer.

Ling: a donde vas?

Jack: Me voy a los Estados Unidos y luego a Japón.

Ling: No veras a Yue.

Jack: ES CIERTO! Lo miro hoy en la noche en tu casa, pero ahora tengo que ir a la embajada a arreglar todo.

Ling: Entonces en la noche te esperamos.

Jack: Si.

En la casa de Ling.

Yue: PAPAAAAAAAAAA! ( un niño de dos años y un mes empieza a llorar)

María: Ya va ha...

Ling: Yue...

El pequeño corre a los brazos de su padre.

María: Empezó a llorar porque quería que tu le dieras el biberón.

Ling: Gracias por cuidarlo aurita le doy el biberón.

María: Ese niño solo piensa en ti.

Ling: o/o No es cierto.

María: Lo es, bueno ya me voy. Ha hola Michelle no te avía visto.

Michelle: Hola, como estas?

María: Bien, mientras Yue no piense en Ling puedo jugar y cuidarlo pero solo piensa en su papito es imposible.

Michelle: Bueno así es la vida.

Maria: Y donde esta Jack, nunca te deja sola.

Michelle: Esta...

Ling: Michelle Yue quiere que lo bañes.

Michelle: salvada por la campana Voy.

Paso dos semanas y en el aeropuerto japonés

Jack: Hola Yueee, mi bebito.

Yue: Jaaaac...

Michelle: Hola amor, como te extrañe, para esposo así, para que quiero enemigos.

Ling: Jajajajajajajaja.

En Europa.

Max: Que bueno que regresaremos a Japón.

Ray: Sí, la verdad extraño mucho Japón.

Max: Faltan dos días y regresaremos.

P. Ty: Papás.

Ray: Si.

P. Ty: Donde esta tío Kai?

Max: Él esta en Japón arreglando la casa donde vamos a ir a vivir en Japón.

P. Ty: ahí vivimos cuando era pequeño verdad?

Max: Si. ( Sentandose en una silla y extendiéndole los brazos a Ty)

Ty corre a los brazos de Max y se sienta en sus piernas.

Ray: Ty, al día siguiente que lleguemos iremos a visitar al abuelo de tu tío Hitoshi, te portaras bien con él, también visitaremos al Señor Dikenson, te portaras muy bien.

P. Ty: Sip. ( bosteza) Quiero dormir?

Ray: Quieres dormir en nuestra cama con nosotros?

Ty: Sip. ( abrazándose al cuello de Max)

Así la familia se va a dormir junta, y en especial Max y Ray se recordaban de su amigo Tyson Grager, el amigo que conocieron en Japón y que murió por su deber.

En Japón en una casa de dos pisos.

Kai: Pongan eso ahí.

Señor: Si.

Paso así dos horas y Kai estaba ya en su casa, enciende la Televisión y empieza un comercial en especial.

Voz: Hoy en estreno un avance de la Biografía de Tyson Granger a continuación solo en NTN.

Kai: Qué dirán estos de ti mi amado Tyson?

El programa empieza.

Tom: Hola soy Tom Stevens y hoy les contare un breve resumen de la vida de Tyson Granger y pasado mañana la biografía completa. La verdad su nombre real era Takao Kinomiya, el nació en Japón y vivió en un dojo asta los 13 años asta que empezó a participar en un equipo de Beyblade llamado "Bey-Brakers" donde estuvo participando por tres años, luego fue llamado por el FBI para que atrapara a un contrabandista tanto de armas como de drogas y mucho más, Tyson trabajo encubierto y así fue llevado a prisión donde luego fue muerto por criminales, a pesar de los años se dice que lo mataron por traición, la policía dice que lo asesinaron por ser un detective, bueno aquí esta el resumen de la Vida de Tyson Granger, los esperamos el Viernes para la Biografía.

Kai: Tontos, esa no es la historia, pero, mejor que piensen eso a que sepan la verdad.

En una mansión en la parte sur de Tokio.

Ling: Así que hablaran de Tyson.

Jack: Pero nadie dio conferencia, todo lo que dirán son puras especulaciones.

Michelle: Si es cierto. Ling?

Ling: Si?

Michelle: Sabes, queríamos que nos prestaras a Yue para llevarlo dentro de 5 días al Zoológico.

Ling: Esta bien.

Dos días después en el aeropuerto de Japón.

Ty: ( Corriendo) TÍO KAI, TÍO KAAAAIIIIIII.

Kai: Mi niño, como te as portado?

Ty: Bien.

Ray: No es cierto.

Ty: Lo es.

Max: No.

Ty: Si.

Ray y Max: No

Ty: Si

Ray y Max: No

Ty: Si

Ray y Max: No.

Ty: Si.

Ray y Max: No

Ty: Si.

Ray y Max: No

Ty: Si

Ray y Max: No

Ty: Si

Ray y Max: No.

Ty: Si.

Kai: Pueden dejar de pelear?

Los tres: Si.

Kai: Bueno, y porque se porto mal?

Ray: Porque no pudimos pasar las ultimas tres noches nosotros solos.

Kai: Le preguntaron si quería dormir con ustedes?

Max: Si.

Kai: Parece que no conocen a su hijo, saben que se parece mucho a Tyson, y se aprovecha de la mas mínima oportunidad.

Ray y Max: es cierto.

Kai: Bueno, que esperamos tenemos que ir a la casa, ya que mañana iremos a ver al abuelo y ( acercándose a los oídos de Max y Ray) ahí estará Hitoshi.

Ty: Díganme.

Max, Ray y Kai: NO.

Ty: Malos.

Kai: No me avía dado cuenta de eso.

Ty: Tu eres el mas malo tío Kai.

Kai: Y tu eres la molestia mas grande.

Ty: y tu eres... y tu eres... luego pienso y te digo.

Max: definitivamente se parece a Tyson, y sobretodo en sacar de sus casillas a Kai.

Ray: tan pequeño y tan revoltoso.

Al día siguiente en la mansión del Doc. Ling.

Ling: Gracias por quedarse con Yue mientras voy al hospital y luego con el emperador.

Jack: No hay porque, de todas maneras tenemos que ir a ver al colegio donde ira.

Ling: ( tomando a Yue de los brazos de Michelle) NO, NO QUIERO QUE ESTE LEJOS DE MIIIIII.

Michelle: ( arrebatándole a Yue) No seas un bebe Tyson Granger, ahora ve a trabajar.

Ling: Pero...

Michelle: Nada.

Ling: ( diciéndole en el oído a Jack) Como te casaste con ella?

Jack: No se, creo que me hechizo.

Jack y Ling: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Michelle: Están hablando de mi?

Yue: shi, shi, shi, shi, shi.

Ling: Eso no es cierto, solo le conté un chiste.

Michelle: Que chiste?

Ling: Sabes quien dijo: " mi mamá es una rata"?

Michelle: No.

Ling: Mickey Mouse.

Michelle: Mejor vete de una vez.

Ling: Si, si.

Jack: Y vete en la limosina, recuerda que no eres Tyson.

Ling: Lo sé, no me lo tienen que recordar.

En un doyo de Tokio en una limosina blanca tres jóvenes y un niño bajan de ella.

Ty: Aquí vive el abuelo?

Kai: Si.

Ty: Aquí vivió mi tío Tyson?

Abuelo: Si aquí vivió. ( apareciendo en la puerta)

Ty: Él es el abuelo?

Hitoshi Si, el es mi abuelo ( apareciendo detrás del Abuelo)

Ty: TÍÍÍÍOOO HIIITOOSHHIIIIIIII.

Hitoshi: hola Tyson, como esta mi campeón?

Ty: Súper.

Sñr D: Bueno, creo que llegue a tiempo. ( bajando de su carro)

Max: Tyson, él es el Señor Dickenson.

Ty: Hola!

Sñr D: hola.

En el hospital Sakura.

Doc Misaky: Bueno, Doctor Yang, usted si es un experto en el campo de la medicina, ser otorrinolaringólogo y cardiólogo es algo muy bueno, aparte que estuvo en Inglaterra y en Rusia como medico, eso me agrada, no tendrá problema si inicia como asesor en el área de emergencias del hospital solo por una semana mientras vemos en que área lo ponemos?

Ling: No hay ningún problema.

Misaky: Esta bien, mañana lo espero a las 9am de la mañana.

Ling: Muchas gracias.

Así los dos doctores se despiden y el doctor Ling entra a su limosina y...

Ling: se avía tardado demasiado en venir.

Matzumoto: Bueno, lo acompañare a hablar con el emperador.

Ling: Gracias Matzumoto.

Matzumoto: Bueno, esta listo para regresar a la acción Tyson?

Ling: Si, estoy listo para volver al juego.

Matzumoto: Ya llegamos.

Ling: Si, ya me di cuenta.

En el doyo

Hitoshi: A donde Irán mañana?

Ty: Al Zoológico.

Max: Pero...

Kai: Si, vamos al zoológico.

Ty y Kai: zoológico, zoológico, zoológico.

Max y Ray: Bueno, bueno, vamos a ir al zoológico.

Ring Ring

Se escucha el celular de Kai.

Kai: Alo?... sí... aja... ya veo... si... novemos... si... voy para aya.

Ty: ( corriendo a las piernas de Kai) Te vas?

Kai: ( cargándolo) si, tengo que ir a trabajar, les mando después otro carro.

Una hora después en el Restaurante Sushi Ito.

Kai: Que sucede Slokobsky.

Slokobsky: Queremos que trabajes como detective para salvar a la familia imperial, ya que varios Rusos, Japoneses y Estadounidenses.

Kai: Y?

Slokobsky: como acaba de venir uno de los mejores espías para ayudarnos.

Kai: que tan bueno es?

Slokobsky: en 11 años a estado en la CIA, FBI, URS y también en Inglaterra al cuidado de la reina. Aunque en los últimos dos años se retiro para cuidar de Yue.

Kai: Yue?

Slokobsky: si, él era pareja de una detective, ella lo trataba como si fuera su hermano, ella quedo embarazada, pero la atacaron al tener 7 meses de embarazo, matándola tanto a ella como el padre del niño, lo que hizo que este detective se quedare con el niño, al cual trata como su hijo y es imposible llegar a ellos.

Kai: en verdad es tan bueno?

Slokobsky: Si, el era japonés, aunque no se su verdadero nombre ( suena la alarma del reloj) demonios, seme hizo tarde, te dejo la dirección en donde se encontrara.

Kai: Un hospital?

Slokobsky: Esta como doctor, bueno, me retiro.

Kai: Adiós.

Así Kai entra al mundo espía.

N.A: Hola! Lo siento en no haber actualizado antes esta historia, pero lo que pasa es que se me fue la inspiración para esta historia, pero aquí la tienen y esperen porque esto en cada capitulo se pondrá bueno.

En el próximo capitulo Jack, Michelle y Yue se topan en el Zoológico con Kai, Max, Ray y Tyson. Para rematar Kai ira a ver al nuevo espía llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

Próximo capitulo **_NOS VOLVEMOS A VER._**

Chao!


	3. Nos volvemos a ver

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Nos volvemos a ver

Era un día como cualquiera en el zoológico local en el cual se ve a unos grupo de jóvenes estaba al lado de un niño el cual estaba...

· Tyson bájate de ese barandal. ( Dice un desesperado Rei)

· No, quiero verlo de cerca. ( responde el niño)

· Nada que quieres verlo o bajas o te bajo. ( Ya molesto)

· Bueno, bueno, me bajo, pero creo que si estuviera mi tío Kai, el no me regañaría.

· Si, definitivamente se parece a Tyson. (responde Hitoshi)

· Si, lo malo es que si sigue así nos tocara de nuevo andar por todo el mundo. (dice Kenny recordando esa época)

· Si (responden todos en un suspiro)

· Kyo, Hilary vamos a comer helado! ( dice un emocionado Tyson)

· Siiiii.

Los hijos de Hilari y Kenny tienen 5 y 6 años respectivamente.

· A mi no me van a invitar a un helado?

· Tío Kai. ( responden los niños al ver a Kai llegando)

· Si te invitamos. (dicen felices los niños)

· Bueno ustedes pidan y yo pago.

· Siiiiiii.

Así Kai y los niños se van a un puesto de helados que esta cerca mientras que sus acompañantes miraban como un ex - frío Kai esta de lo mas cálido con los niños. A unos metros de ahí.

· Mira Yue a ese león.

· Ta grande. (dice el pequeño en los brazos de Michelle)

· Si lo esta.

· Quieres un helado? ( pregunta Jack)

· Shiii.

El pequeño Yue se baja de los brazos de Michelle e inicia a correr seguido de Jack, pero a unos cuantos metros un Tyson que corría alegremente con su helado en manos, pero el choque entre los dos pequeños es inevitable.

· Mi helado! ( mira un pequeño su helado que esta en el suelo)

· Snif... haaaaaaaaaa...

· Estas bien? ( pregunta el mayor)

· snif, snif... ( el mas pequeño lo ve a los ojos)

En eso Kai ve como su sobrino esta en el suelo junto con otro niño, a unos metros Max y Rei se acercan a donde fue el choque y Michelle y Jack corren para estar al lado de Yue.

· Tyson estas bien? (pregunta Rei con Tyson ya en brazos)

· Si.

· Y tu pequeño? (le pregunta Max a Yue, Max poniéndose en cuclillas)

· Snif... snif... ( afirma con la cabeza)

· Yue mi niño, estas bien? ( pregunta Michelle)

· Shi. (corriendo a los brazos de ella)

· Lo siento, se me escapo. ( Se disculpa Kai con Michelle y Jack) Quieres un helado pequeño? ( le pregunta Kai a Yue extendiéndole uno de los tres helados que llevaba en las manos) Si quieres tómalo.

· No, no sé moleste. (dice Jack)

· No es ninguna molestia, mi sobrino tubo la culpa, por lo menos déjeme darle este helado.

· Mmmm, esta bien. (responde Michelle) Tómalo Yue.

· Shi, (toma el helado) grashiash.

· Toma el tuyo. (extendiéndole es otro helado a Tyson)

· Si.

· Es muy educado su hijo. ( Comenta Max)

· Jajaja, no es nuestro hijo, aunque quisiéramos, él es el hijo de un amigo muy cercano. Mi presento el es Jack y yo Michelle.

· Hola, él es Kai, él es Rei y yo Max. Pero esta muy bien educado su sobrino.

· Si se hace lo que se puede. (comenta Michelle)

· Si quien nos acompañan por la tarde. ( invita Rei)

· Lo sentimos, pero ya nos tenemos que retirar, tenemos que llevar a este niño con su papá.

· Papa? Shiiiii! ( dice emocionado Yue)

· Veo que quiere mucho a su padre. (comenta Kai)

· Si, lo que sucedió es que la madre de él murió al momento de dar a luz a este pequeñín así que el vive solo con su papá y como se dieron cuenta lo quiere mucho. (Responde Jack)

· Ho, esta bien. (responde Max)

· Como te llamas? ( Pregunta Tyson al Yue)

· Shue Shang. (responde el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro)

· Shue?

· Yue Yang. (dice Michelle)

· Luna! ( Dice Tyson)

· Jaja si Luna. Tienen un niño muy listo. (dice Jack)

· Gracias. (responden al unísono Rey y Max)

· Tu? Tu? ( dice Yue)

· Dice que como te llamas. ( Dice Michelle)

· Tyson Kon.

· Papá? (dice Yue)

· No pequeño, no así. (dice Jack jugando su dedo con la nariz de Yue)

· Bueno nos tenemos que ir, gracias por el helado de Yue. ( Dice Michelle)

· De nada. ( responde Kai)

Así los dos grupos se despiden. A unos metros de ahí.

· Jack le pusieron el nombre de Tyson.

· Sí, aun se recuerdan de Tyson.

· Yo creo que el destino unirá de nuevo a ese grupo.

· Bueno, de dos si estamos seguros.

· Crees que fue correcto que pidiéramos que trabajasen juntos?

· no podemos separar lo que nació para estar juntos.

· Si.

Ya era de noche y en la mansión del doctor Yang se encuentran jugando en la sala Yue, Jack y Michelle asta que se oye como se estaciona un carro en la entrada y luego se abre la puerta principal para que después Ling entre al la sala.

· Papaaaaaaa!

· Mi bebito! ( cargándolo) Como se porto?

· Bien.

· Me alegra y que hiciste hoy?

· Jui al Zoloyico!

· Y que viste?

· Mushos animales.

· Me alegro. No les molesto mucho?

· No para nada. (responde Michelle)

· Yue por que no vas a ver tele al cuarto.

· Shiii.

Así el pequeño se va.

· Y como te fue en el primer día de trabajo? (pregunta Jack)

· Estuvo bien. Mañana llega el detective Ruso.

· Y sabes el nombre? ( pregunta un desentendido Jack)

· No, y por lo que me contaron él tampoco sabe el mío, así que asta mañana sabré quien es.

· Van a ir con el Emperador?

· Si, creo que si.

· Bueno, mañana será otro día, ahí veremos si vas o no.

· Si.

Al día siguiente. En el hospital.

· Disculpe vengo por una cita que me dejaron.

· Muéstreme por favor su nota.

El joven saca de su gabardina una tarjeta en la cual solo dice la hora.

· Esta bien, pase por favor, el doctor viene en unos minutos.

· Gracias.

Así el joven entra al consultorio. Unos minutos después el doctor se acerca a su consultorio y se acerca a la secretaria.

· Alguien me esta esperando?

· Si, un joven que acaba de venir.

· Bueno, que no nos interrumpan y una cosa mas.

· Si?

· Luego tengo que salir a una reunión, así que no me ponga a mas personas.

· Si, doctor.

· Bueno, con su permiso.

El joven doctor entra a la oficina y ve que su nuevo compañero esta sentado en la silla de visitantes y que esta viendo asía la ventana.

· Clave? (pregunta el recién llegado)

· La corana imperial. (responde el segundo si siquiera cambiar de posición)

· Bueno, me presento mi nombre es Ling Yang, cual es su nombre?

· No me recuerdas Tyson? ( dándose la vuelta y parándose frente a él)

· K... KAI? ( muy asombrado)

· Sí.

· Kai! ( dice Ling corriendo a los brazos de un Kai que lo espera con los brazos abiertos)

· Mi pequeño.

Kai abraza a Ling con mucho cariño y se da cuenta que se empieza su pequeño empieza a temblar.

· Te extrañe Kai, siempre lo he hecho. (llorando)

· Y yo a ti.

Kai empieza a acercar sus labios a los labios temblorosos de Ling, el tiempo tan deseado después de tanto tiempo por fin a llegado, sus labios se juntan en un beso que al principio se torna temeroso pero con forme pasan los segundos el beso se torna más apasionado, seseándose de ese elixir tan deseado, tan amado. No se podían separar pero luego de unos minutos, cuando el aire les hizo falta se tuvieron que separa pero aun así juntos agarrados de las manos se sentaron en el sofá de la clínica y Kai acomodo a Tyson sobre su regazo.

· Que aremos jefe? ( pregunto Kai)

· Por mi nos vamos a mi casa.

· No bromees, tenemos que trabajar.

· Bueno, bueno y quien te mando? ( jugando con los botones de la camisa de Kai)

· Slokobski.

· Ese desgraciado, de seguro fue plan de esos tres. ( dice con un pequeño tono de molestia)

· Quienes?

· De Jack, Michelle y Slokobski, siempre se meten en mi vida.

· Una pregunta.

· Si? (sentándose bien en el sofá).

· Por casualidad tienes un hijo llamado Yue?

· He, bueno si. Como lo sabes?

· Ayer lo conocí.

· Como? ( con sus ojos muy abiertos)

· Ayer en el zoológico, él andaba con Jack y con Michelle, supongo.

· Sí, así que tu fuiste el que le dio el helado a Yue?

· Sí.

· Le caíste muy bien.

· Valla.

· Ho, no, se nos hace tarde tenemos que ir con el Emperador.

· Hoy iremos?

· No tengo tu tiempo Kai, si no te das cuenta no solo soy un doctor con una sola especialización, tengo dos y un hijo al cual cuidar, así que levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer y una cosa mas ( le roba un beso) nos vamos en mi limosina.

· Mmmm, lo que quiera mi doctor.

Así Ling termina de arreglar su portafolios y sale seguido de Kai.

· Megumi por favor si sucede algo llámame de inmediato y diles a Jack y Michelle que los quiero en mi casa a las 9pm. Ni un minuto mas ni uno menos.

· Si.

· No, mejor no, diles que lleguen mañana a las 8am.

· Si. Doctor el señor Slokobski llamo y me pregunto si le gusto el obsequio.

· Ese es otro que quiero que este mañana en mi casa junto con los otros.

· Si, los llamare en seguida.

Así Ling y Kai abordan la limosina con dirección al palacio.

· Y dime te has casado Kai?

· No, para nada, con otro tu me basta.

· Así que tienes una pareja, disculpa por lo de la oficina. ( en ese momento sus ojos pierden brillo)

· No, claro que no, Max y Rei adoptaron a un niño y se comporta igual que tu, por eso se llama Tyson. Nadie a puede o podrá ocupar tu lugar. (Dándole un beso)

· En... en serio?

· Eso te lo juro.

Así pasaron abrazados uno del otro y Kai le contaba a Tyson todo sobre como estaban las cosas ahora y Tyson le contó como se convirtió en papá y del porque el nombre Yue, y era porque la Luna lo hacia recordar de la noche que pasaron juntos y que La Luna era su único enlace a lo que en verdad fue. Así paso hora y media y llegaron al Palacio.

· Kai, yo hablare.

· Hey quien te puso de Capitán?

· Tu solo eres un civil con poder Kai, pero yo soy un civil con poder y un detective muy prestigiado, con eso te basta o te doy mi currículo completo?

· Esta bien.

Unos minutos después enfrente del emperador.

· Tomen a ciento.

· Gracias. ( los dos toman a ciento)

· Señor, queremos ver cual será el nuevo plan de seguridad.

· Por favor Tyson, me dirá ni si quiera ha visto a su familia y a sus antiguos amigos.

· Señor, no me es permitido verlos de nuevo, pueden correr riesgos.

· Por favor Tyson, yo pedí que Hiwatari Kai fuese su pareja en esta misión, por que se que usted se tomo muy en serió su papel y por eso quiero que usted regrese a ser Tyson Granger al terminar la misión.

· Señor que más deseo yo que ser de nuevo Tyson y estar con mi familia y amigos junto con Yue, pero no se pude señor.

· Yo ya lo he pedido.

· Que ha pedido señor? (pregunta Tyson)

· Que regrese a ser Tyson y creo que lo he conseguido. Usted ha luchado mucho, más que cualquier otra persona que conozco y varios jefes suyos desean lo mismo, asta han creado un plan para que regreses, claro después de esta misión.

· Bueno señor, pero...

· Creo que tienes mucho de que hablar con Hiwatari, así que regresen mañana en la noche como a las 6pm.

· Pero el plan... ( repite Tyson)

· Mi orden es que se valla a su casa y haga lo que quiera, mañana vienen aquí los dos y pasado mañana vas a ver a tu familia y amigos.

· Pero...

· Váyanse ya.

· Sí.

Así los dos chicos se suben a la limosina con dirección a la felicidad de esa noche.

Continuara...

Tyson y Kai llegan a casa a de Tyson pero Yue quiere estar solo con Ling.

Hola! Como están? Espero que muy bien. Como se dieron cuenta esta historia no se para donde va la verdad esta cosa se me escribe sola, pero bueno a ver que se trae los próximos capítulos. Así que dejen Reviews y nos vemos en los próximos caps.

Ciaooo!


	4. Noche para tres

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, pero si me pertenecen los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Noche para Tres? OoO 

En una limosina de color negro que atraviesa la ciudad de Tokio a paso ligero, dos jóvenes estaban dándose los besos y las caricias que por varios años no se pudieron dar. El aire en la limosina es especial pues solo se respira el amor, pero luego de un tiempo de que los presentes se demostraran su afecto sus pulmones pidieron aire.

· Kai? (Dice Ling recostado en el pecho de Kai)

· Mm? ( Pregunta acariciándole el cabello)

· Como supiste que era yo en el consultorio?

· Eso bueno...

Flash Back

· Tengo una cita.

· Pase por favor.

Kai entra desconfiado a la oficina, se sienta en una de la silla para pacientes, cuando ve el nombre en la placa. ESE NOMBRE!

· Es... es Tyson!

Kai se queda viendo asía todos lados estaba seguro que estaba en el consultorio de Tyson Granger.

· Es... es él, estoy seguro, mi Tyson

Kai oye que la secretaria esta hablando con alguien.

· Es voz es la de él

Oye se abre y segundo después se cierra la puerta.

· Calve? ( Ordena con voz mando)

· Es él La Corona Imperial.

Respondo nervioso.

· Bueno, me presento mi nombre es Ling Yang, cual es su nombre?

Al oir tu voz de esa manera hizo que mi corazón latiera como siempre lo hacia a tu lado.

· No me recuerdas Tyson?

Fin Flash Back

· Así fue como me di cuenta

· Yo solo al sentir tu presencia, no ha cambiado en nada.

· Aun usas el coyar? OoO ( al ver el collar en el cuello de Tyson)

· Te lo dije, es lo único con lo que me iba a quedar.

Dit dit.

Suena el intercomunicador, Ling se sienta bien y toma el auricular.

· Sí?

· Señor estamos en la entrada de la mansión, en unos segundos estamos en frete de la puerta principal.

· Gracias. Te quedaras a cenar?

· Solo a cenar? ( Pregunta Kai con una voz sensual)

· Mmmm, creo que abra postre.

· Si tu eres parte de él.

Kai le da un beso a Ling y este lo recibe y lo devuelve con creses.

· Bajemos. ( Dice Ling)

· Esta bien.

Tyson entra con Kai uno a la par del otro cuando un niño llega corriendo a los brazos de su papito.

· Mi amor como estas? ( Dice Tyson rozando su nariz con la de Yue)

· Ben.

· Donde están tus tíos?

· Ala.

· Bueno quédate con Kai.

· Zooyogico? OO

· Kai amor, el se llama Kai, Kai quédate con él mientras yo arreglo un asuntito.

· Si. ( Dice recibiendo a Yue en brazos)

Ling entra en la sala y...

· Michelle estas detrás de la cortina, Jack estas detrás del sillón.

· ( Risa nerviosa) He Hola! (Responde Jack)

· Un espía Ruso llamado Kai, les suena?

· Eso... bueno... ( Tratándose de esconder de Tyson)

· Mañana los quiero a los tres aquí a las 8am, entendido?

· Sí.

· Váyanse.

Así Jack y Michelle salen de la sala.

· A y otra cosa, Gracias.

· De nada.

· Váyanse que tengo cosas que hacer.

· Con Kai? ( Pregunta Jack)

· Mañana tu cuidaras de Yue en la noche.

· Rayos para que hable.

Así los dos detectives salen y se retiran sin antes...

· Aprovecha Hiwatary que nos costo mucho. (Dice Jack)

· Ha? OOU

· No le hagas caso al niñero.

Así se van los detectives.

· Pasa.

· Gracias.

· Yue quieres ir a ver T.V o te quedas con nosotros?

· Tigo.

El pequeño que ya estaba con su pijama se suelta de los brazos de Kai y se va a sentar en las piernas de su papá.

· Jajaja, que lindo mi amor, pero me dejaras hablar con Kai, si?

· Shi, (el niño le dice algo en secreto a Ling)...

· Ve a pedírselo a Mayo.

· Shi.

Así el niño se va a la cocina.

· Y como ya se fue el niño me encantaría continuar con lo que hacíamos en la limosina. (Dice parándose de donde se avía sentado y llegando asta estar frete a Ling)

· Jaja, Kai, mejor después si?

· No, ya he esperado mucho y hoy...

· PAPAAAAAAA!

Se oyo que venia el pequeño Yue gritando a todo pulmón para que su papá se diera cuenta de él. El pequeño llego a la sala con un biberón en las manos y se sentó en las piernas de Ling y empezó a tomar su biberón. Ling tomo un almohadón, el cual puso en la espalda de Yue y tomo el biberón para dárselo él mismo.

Tyson voltea a ver a Kai que estaba parado y solo viendo asía la nada.

· Es cierto, yo ya tengo un hijo, a Kai no le debe de parecer de mucho agrado esto

Piensa Tyson poniendo su frete junto a la de Yue para no ver a Kai, Kai se dio cuenta que Tyson tiene los ojos húmedos así que vino y se sentó al lado de Tyson y lo abrazo por la cintura, Tyson lo voltea a ver.

· Por que estas triste?

· Ya no soy un joven con el que puedas disfrutar de la vida. (Dice Tyson viendo con amor a Yue)

· A mi ni me molesta, al contrario, me gusta la idea de formar una familia.

· Kai no tienes que...

Kai le pone dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Tyson, luego con la mano que tenia en la espalda le empieza a acariciar esta.

· Me encantas, me fascinas, y no perdería esta oportunidad por nada. Ahora dale el biberón a Yue que tiene cara de que lo estas matando de hambre.

Tyson se dio cuenta que Yue se les avía quedado viendo ya que en el momento que sintió los dedos de Kai movió el biberón.

· Lo siento mi amor. (Dice Tyson regresándole el biberón)

Unos minutos después, cuando Yue termino su biberón la cubeta de agua fría se lanzo, y era para Kai.

· Yue, amor, te cae bien Kai?

· E beno.

· Te gustaría que se quedara hoy en la noche para dormir?

· Shi, ero shi eye.

· Ha? ( Pregunta Kai)

· Que le leas un cuento, bueno conociéndolo serian tres. (Responde Tyson)

· Trato hecho! (Dice Kai dándole la mano a Yue)

· E lindo mico.

· Ha?

· Que eres un lindo amigo, bueno lindo lo apoyo y le agrego. (Dice Tyson)

· Ugas on igo?

· Claro Yue, que quieres que juguemos?

· Osho!

· Oso?

· Shi!

Yue se levanta de las piernas de Tyson para sentarse en las piernas de Kai.

· Como se juega?

Pregunta Kai viendo a Tyson que estaba acariciando los cabellos de Yue.

· Ven Yue enseñémosle como se juega.

Tyson carga a Yue asta el centro de la sala luego Tyson se acuesta en el piso, Yue se para sobre los pies de Tyson y este lo sostiene de los bracitos y empieza a subir las piernas con Yue y el niño estalla en risa para después deslizarse asta el tórax donde Tyson lo abraza y empieza a jugar con él. Kai se queda fascinado con ver como Tyson, Su Tyson estaba jugando con Yue.

· Nuesto hijo

Kai se sorprende con ese pensamiento. Solo llevaba unos minutos o si mucho 1 hora y algo, y ya estaba sintiendo por esos dos, bueno por Tyson siempre, pero con Yue un sentimiento extraño, no era el mismo que tenia con el pequeño Tyson, no, no era así, era más paternal, si, Kai estaba viendo a Yue como un hijo, lo vio en el zoológico y ahí se quedo pensando en que era muy lindo y extrovertido.

· Kai vienes?

Pregunta Tyson al ver que Kai tenia los ojos puestos en ellos.

· Si.

Así pasaron jugando 30min asta que a Ling apareció la personalidad de Tyson salió a relucir.

· Yue, Kai vamos a comer, sí?

· Shi.

· Vamos entonces.

Dice Kai tomando en brazos a Yue y levantando a Tyson con su otra mano. Llegaron al comedor y esperaron a que Mayo, la dama de llaves de confianza de Tyson, le llevaran la cena. Cenaron tranquilos, no hablaron de trabajo, solo le contaban a Yue de todo lo que pasaron cuando eran jugadores de Beyblade.

Después de la cena Tyson subió con Yue en los brazos seguido por Kai, entro a un cuarto decorado especialmente para Yue.

· Kai, te puedes quedar aquí mientas yo le lavo los dientes a Yue.

· Si, claro.

Tyson entro al baño que era especial para un pequeño niño y tomo el cepillo de dientes y con mucho cuidado empieza a lavar la boca de su pequeño, con mucho cuidado. Salió del baño y busco a Kai con la mirada y lo encontró en la ventana, luego acostó a Yue en la cama.

· Kai es tu turno.

· Era, era!

· Si, él va a leer.

· Que quieres que lea?

· Tias, tias?

· Hu? OO

· Espías, Kai.

· A de espías. Bueno hace mucho tiempo...

Así Kai continuo contando una tras otra historia donde Tyson era el protagonista. Luego de 4 historias Yue se quedo profundamente dormido.

· Kai, creo que es hora del postre.

Dice Tyson abrazando a Kai por la espalda.

· Yo creo lo mismo.

Los dos salen del cuarto de Yue y entran al de Tyson.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de si Kai arrincona a Tyson contra la puerta y empieza a dar pequeños besos en los ojos, frente, mejillas y en los labios, jugando así un rato con su lengua en la comisura de sus labios.

· Kai?

· Hm? (pregunta Kai sin dejar los labios de Tyson)

· Yo...

En ese momento Kai aprovecha para que su lengua explore la boca de Tyson. Este empieza a corresponder el beso. Un beso que no solo mostró el amor que se tenían, sino también de toda la desesperación que guardaron esos 10 años. El aire que tenían en sus pulmones se termino produciendo que sus bocas se separaran más no su cuerpo.

· Que... querías decirme?

· Que yo...

Tyson no continuaba y Kai se dio cuenta de que Tyson tenia miedo, pero miedo a que?

· Tyson que pasa? Quieres que me valla?

· No. (Dice en un susurro escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Kai)

· Entonces dime que pasa?

· Ten... Tengo miedo.

· De que tienes miedo Tyson?

A Kai le partía el alma ver terror o miedo en los ojos de su Tyson, era como cuando eran pequeños, cuando jugaban beyblade y Black Drancer se gano su al ma y como el casi pierde la vida en el hielo o cuando lucho contra Brocklin. Ahora de nuevo miraba en los ojos de Tyson miedo.

· Tyson, mi niño que pasa?

· No me quiero separar de ustedes de nuevo, no quiero irme, no quiero estar solo de nuevo, no quiero, no quiero.

· Tyson, eso no sucederá estarás con todos nosotros.

· Y si ellos ya no me quieren aquí?

· Claro que te quieren, nunca dudes de eso.

· Y Yue?

Ahora Kai entendía por fin que era lo que pasaba, Tyson desde los 18 años dejo de ser Tyson, siempre andaba fingiendo, huyendo, escondiéndose y ahora que estaba de nuevo en su país. El emperador quería que regresara a ser Tyson, ya no era un niño avían pasado muchas cosas, cosas que ni él mismo podia entender o solo imaginárselo, ya que como le avían dicho Tyson era un gran espía, un gran espía internacional y no era normal que un joven dejase su vida por ayudar y después de 10 años regresar como si nada.

Mientras Kai pensaba en lo ultimo abrazo a Tyson y lo guío a la cama donde Tyson empezó a sollozar.

· Llora Tyson, llora.

· snif, snif, Kai?

· Si?

· Snif, yo... no... quería... arruinar la noche snif, snif (Escondiendo la cara en las piernas de Kai)

· No la arruinas, a contrarío me estas dando la mejor noche.

· Hum?

Pregunta Tyson levantando el rostro rojo por el llanto.

· Fácil (Responde Kai limpiando el rostro de Tyson) me estas dejando entrar en tu corazón y en el de Yue, me estas dejando estar a tu lado, me estas mostrando como eres, y me doy cuenta que no has cambiado, por eso estoy feliz.

· En... encerio?

· Te mentiría?

· Yo... no, no lo arias.

· Vamos Tyson pongámonos algo más comodo y dormimos si?

· Seguro que no quieres?

· Yo quiero a Tyson a mi lado no me importa en que circunstancia, así que durmamos, ya que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ya que hoy no hemos hecho nada.

· Hai

Así Tyson y Kai se visten uno al otro sin dejar de acariciar y besar pero esa noche no iban a travesear ya que esa noche solo se harían compañía, la compañía que muchas noches desearon tener.

Estaban cansados mas emocional que físicamente pero aun así Kai estaba acariciando el cuerpo de Tyson el cual ya estaba entrando al país de los sueños recargado en el pecho de Kai.

· Tyson?

· Hum?

· Te amo.

· Yo también.

Y con un beso más los dos entraron al país de los sueños. Donde estaban los dos juntos con un niño y disfrutando de un día soleado.

Ya era la 1 de la mañana cuando Yue hace acto de presencia ya que una tormenta se estaba blandiendo sobre sus cabezas.

Yue llevaba un conejo blanco en una de sus manos y en la otra un colchita pequeña y entra al cuarto de Tyson por la puerta que conecta a los dos cuartos.

· Papá!

· Que... que pasa?

Pregunta Tyson alarmado viendo asía donde esta Yue.

· Ueve, veamos.

· Quieres ir a ver la lluvia?

· Shi.

· De acuerdo.

Tyson se sienta en la cama se calza las sandalias y se pone la bata para luego pararce.

· Hum? Tyson que pasa?

Pregunta kai que se sienta algo atolondrado y ve a Tyson con Yue en brazos.

· Lo siento no te quiese despertar.

· Ai? OoO

· Amor después hablamos si?

· Shi pero uvia.

· Si, ya voy, Kai quieres venir con nosotros a ver la lluvia?

· He, si creo.

Kai también se pone en pie y sigue a Tyson y a Yue al tercer nivel donde Tyson abre una puerta a un cuarto donde el cielo es de vidrio grueso donde se puede apreciar el cielo y las gotas de agua reventando en el.

Al centro de la habitación avía una cama y a un lado todo un área de entretenimiento.

Yue se baja de los brazos de Tyson y se mete en la cama.

· En La Isla de Pascua teníamos una habitación así y Yue siempre le gustaba dormir ahí cuando avían tormentas.

Kai no le responde a Tyson solo camina asía la cama donde esta Yue y ahora el que recibiría una cubeta de agua fría seria Tyson.

· Yue te gustaría que fuera tu papá?

· os papas?

· Si tendrías dos papás.

· e papá iashon, y tu?

· Papá Kai?

· papá ai, ena ben.

· Bueno Tyson creo que ahora te puedo pedir que...

Kai camina asía donde esta Tyson colorado y se pone en frete.

· Tyson te casarías conmigo?

Kai no sabia por que lo avía dicho pero sabia que era lo que siempre avía deseado y soñado, se sentia feliz y no se arrepentía por seguir sus sentimientos, mientras tanto Tyson siempre avía soñado con esto y ahora era realidad, y lo único que pudo decir fue.

· Te tardaste mucho en pedirlo.

· OoO eso que es Tyson?

· Que crees baka?

· Un... si?

· 100 puntos para el genio que se va a casar con un dios?

· Si?... Sí me casare con Tyson

Dijo Kai pero...

· Momento yo soy el dios aquí.

Pero Tyson ya estaba en la cama con Yue.

· Por hoy la paso (Pensó Kai acostándose al otro lado de la cama dejando a Yue en el centro de los dos) Que duerman bien mis niños.

Dijo Kai al darse cuenta que padre he hijo estaban profundamente dormidos.

· Mañana será un largo día.

Y con este ultimo pensamiento Kai también acompaña a sus dos niños enel país de Morfeo.

Continuara...

N.A: HOLA! Siglos sin vernos pero aquí les traje este capitulo y de nuevo les subía la historia que los muy ingratos me sacaron, pero no se preocupen, con esta historia inicio de nuevo las actualizaciones de las otras.

Como se dieron cuenta tuve un bloque mental de unas décadas pero ya estoy de vuelta, así q esperen a que actualicé las otras historias y las suba.

Se preguntarán por que nada de nada Kai y Tyson, bueno ese motivo lo explicaré más adelante, mucho mas adelante, también por que le pide que se casen, otro motivo por que explicare después ya que si se dan cuenta ni si quiera ha empezado la misión y es ahí donde todo toma sentido, eso creo, bueno aquí les dejo alga para el próximo capitulo...

No todo es miel sobre ojuelas, el plan, un niño corriendo, una emergencia en el hospital, un aviso sorprendente y un plan se adelanto 24 horas? A ver si le atinan de que estoy hablado, así que espero sus Reviews como minimo 3 si no me tardare tres siglos en actualizar.

Ciao se cuidan!

· Olimka!

· Que quieres Kai?

· Por que me das pan y no me das dientes?

· Fácil, por que no quiero.

Kai se molesta y sigue a Olimka por toda la casa.

· Nos vemos después si Kai no me mataaaaa... AUXILIOOOOOO!


	5. Una noche de hospital y planes delan

**Noche de hospital y planes adelantados**

Dos semanas avían pasado desde que Kai pasara la noche con Tyson y Yue en el cuarto de la lluvia como lo llamaba Yue, Max y Rei se sorprendia de ver a un Kai radiante y feliz, muy, muy feliz andaba de arriba para abajo silbando, cantando, tarareando, aunque era muy poco el tiempo que avía pasado con ellos ya que pasaba mas tiempo en la clínica de Tyson arreglando todos los planes para ir a China ha iniciar con el espionaje, faltaban 4 días para ello, y se miraba a Tyson muy nervioso pues no le gustaba dejar tanto tiempo a su hijo solo, ya que en esta misión se tardarían por lo menos un mes y Yue solo se avía quedado sólo si mucho semana y media.

-Tranquilo amor, Jack y Michelle cuidaran bien de Yue. –Dice Kai mientras revisa unos mapas.

-No es eso, yo se que Yue cuida bien de Jack y Michelle pero no me gusta dejarlo tanto tiempo solo. –Dice Tyson mientras arregla las medicinas que le acaban de llegar.

Por si se preguntan que paso con Jack, Michelle y Slokobki, pues tuvieron que cuidar a un súper hiperactivo Yue, el cual Tyson le avía dado solo azúcar todo el día, toda la noche mientras Tyson y Kai fuero a ver una película al cine.

Y así pasaron la tarde entre consultas, últimos arreglos y preparativos.

Llego la noche y pensaban cenar en casa tranquilos con la visita de Jack, Michelle y Slokobki, todo iba muy bien, la platica era trivial, nada de trabajo, pero la tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

PUMMM

-Buaaaaaaaaaa.

Se oye en la sala donde están los mayores los cuales corren a las escaleras para ver a un Yue en el suelo.

-Mi niño. –Tyson llega al pie de las escaleras y ve que Yue esta sangrando por la cabeza.

-Michelle ve a la cocina y trae hielo en una manta, Jack trae mi carro a la puerta, hay que llevar a Yue al hospital. –Dice Tyson mientras le da una rápida inspección a Yue.

Yue mientras tanto sigue llorando pero al ver a Kai le estira los bracitos para que lo cargue y era de esperarse ya que Yue se sentía mas seguro al ver a su papi Kai que era muy fuerte y serio, que con su papi Tyson que era mas extrovertido y disparatado.

-Kai ponte detrás de Yue y abrázalo pero que no se mueva.

Kai se pone manos a la obra.

-Snif… snif… buaaaaa.

-Ya tranquilo Yue aquí estoy. –Le decía Kai al oído.

-Aquí esta el hielo. –Dice Michelle.

-Gracias, Kai ponle esto en la herida y vamos al carro.

Y así los 6 llegan al hospital donde ya estaban esperando a Tyson, que era el que llevaba ahora en brazos a un lloroso Yue.

Minutos, horas, no sabían cuanto avía pasado desde que Tyson entro a la sala de emergencias con su hijo.

Dos horas después salía Tyson con su traje de medico y se sento en una silla libre a la par de Slokobki.

-Como esta Yue Ling? –Pregunta Michelle poniéndose enfrente de Ling.

-Esta bien, solo fue un corte en el cuero cabelludo y unos hematomas en torax y extremidades, pero tuvimos que anestesiarlo para poder suturar la herida y me quedare con aquí en el hospital esta noche, aunque las radiografías y exámenes salieron bien prefiero no arriesgarme.

-Te entendemos. –Dice el detective ruso.

-Creo que mejor que se vallan a dormir, aquí controlamos la situación. –Dice Ling con semblante cansado al ver que ya son las 12:45am.

-Yo me quedo contigo y Yue, Ling. –Dice Kai acercándose y abrazándolo. –Y así estos remedos de detectives se van a descansar y terminan de arreglar el papeleo.

-Si es buena idea. –Dice Tyson

-Esta bien pero nos avisas Ling, si sucede algo, ok?-Dice Jack.

-Si.

Y así los tres espías se van mientras que Ling esta acostado en una cama de hospital con Yue entre sus brazos y con Kai en el sofá velando sus sueños.

Al día siguiente Yue sale del hospital pero al llegar a su casa se encuentra con unos preocupados Jack y Michelle.

-Chicos que hacen aquí? –Pregunta Tyson al ver a los dos en la sala con cara preocupada.

-Tyson, hubieron problemas y tendrán que irce mañana por la noche a China.

Continuara…

HOLAAAA!!!! Pueden creer que por fin aparecí, ya se torturenme pero no me maten. Se que el cap es súper pequeño pero necesitaba retomar el fic y creo que con esto lo logro hacer, prometo intentar actualizar mas a menudo, casi un año sin actulizar este fic, pero es que la U y la vida me están comiendo y no solo ello sino muchas cosas que tengo que hacer, aparte que si se recuerdan Kai me estaba siguiendo me atrapo y estuve en coma como por dos meses.

-No mientas Olimka que solo te deje algunos hematomas. –Dice un Kai sonriente.

-Kai es malo conmigo y yo que le regreso a Tyson, pero bueno así es la gente. Pido de nuevo disculpas he intentare actualizar el próximo mes sino es que Dios se apiada de mi y es antes, eso si próximo cap será mas largo de eso estén seguros.

Espero sus Reviews!!! Sino no sabré si siguen leyendo esta mi locura.

Ciao!!!


End file.
